The jewish boy and the asian girl, confused feelings
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome Higurashi goes to live with her cousin after a fatal accident in Japan which kills her family. Adventures are sure to come. Pairing YOUNG!KagomexKyle because it's an adorable couple! :D no hating please! I am trying to make this good, kk? Kk. The rating may change. Up to you guys!
1. Chapter 1

Btw think of them in anime version like in the picture. Thank! And they're 13, including Kagome.

()

"Okay, boys, Kenny's just in his room. Go ahead." Mrs McCormack let the boys in who hurried to their poor friends room only to find him panicking. He patted down his bed covers and pulling his dirty pictures off the walls, he stuffed them somewhere.

"Woah, dude!" Stan exclaimed. "What the hell's going on?" Kenny's muffled speech answered as he continued cleaning his room.

"You're cousin's coming? What is he, a poor kid like you?" Cartman laughed at his cruel joke.

"Shut up, fatass!" Kyle shot back. Kenny made some more muffled sounds angrily.

"It's a girl? Laaaame!" Cartman yawned boredly. Kenny spoke again.

"She's coming today? I hope she isn't a jerk like fatass." Stan said. Cartman protested.

"Ai! I'm not fat, I'm big boned!" He exclaimed. Kenny then put up posters of different asian-looking people. Multiples of them were either something like SNSD, Vocaloid or something. Kenny looked around the room in satisfaction and pulled down his hood.

"Great! When she comes, do you guys wanna meet her? She's really nice!" Kenny smiled, blue eyes twinkling.

"Sure! She sounds cool, dude!" Kyle said.

"She's Asian? Laaaame!"

"She's Japanese and she isn't lame, fatass." Kenny glared before running a hand through his blond hair. "And she's seriously hot! If we weren't related then I'd be chasing after her!"

"Dude! That's weird!" The three boys looked at their poor friend weirdly. There was a knock at the front door and Kenny perked up.

"SHE'S HERE!" Quickly, he ran out the room and towards the living room. He sat down, bouncing in his seat eagerly when a young Asian girl walked in. She grinned.

"Ken?" She said. Kenny jumped up and ran over, hugging the black-haired girl.

"'Gome!" He exclaimed. "How are you? Are you tired? Did you have a good flight? I hope you enjoy living with us from now on!"

"I'm fine, a bit tired, the flight was good and I hope so too." Kagome smiled. Kenny began to drag her to his room.

"C'mon! Let's go to my room! You're staying there from now on and you can sleep!" Kenny said with excitement and burst into the room. He turned to Kagome, grinning proudly. "Our room, my cousin! Do you like it?"

Kagome blinked. Then, she pointed at his three friends.

"Are they staying here too?" She tilted her head. Kenny looked over and realised his friends were still there. Before he said something, Kagome walked through and smiled brightly. She held out her hand towards the closest person who was Cartman. "Hi! I'm Kagome! What's your name?"

Cartman stared at her hand before slapping it away.

"Like I want to be friends with an Asian. Lame!" He said. Kagome pulled her hand away and looked hurt.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone. Did I do something wrong?" She asked. Kyle pushed Cartman to the side and took his place in front of her.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Fatass is just a jerk." He shrugged casually.

"Ai! Stupid Jew and your stupid Jewfro!" Cartman yelled.

"Shut up, Cartman!" Kyle yelled back. Kagome blinked.

"Jewfro? Wha?" She was confused.

"Ignore him." Kyle grumbled. "I'm Kyle. Nice to meet you, Kagome, was it?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you too, Kyle." Kagome smiled. She turned to Stan and waved. "Hi!"

"Hey, dude. I'm Stan." Stan waved back. Kagome then yawned.

"Ken, I'm tired. I'll see you and your friends later, okay?" She said tiredly.

"Sure. Come on, guys." Kenny beckoned his friends out and shut the door. Kagome yawned and slowly crawled into bed. She shut her eyes and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Woah, dude! You were right!" Kyle whispered. "She's hot!"

"She is!" Kenny smiled proudly.

"I agree but, you know, Wendy." Stan said. Cartman laughed.

"Ha ha! Kyle's in loooove~!" He teased.

"Shut up, fatass. No I'm not!" Kyle glared at Cartman who continued to tease him until they reached the living room to do random shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome opened her eyes and yawned. How long did she sleep for? Getting up, she glanced around. It was still light outside. She made her way out of the room and into the living room where her aunt and uncle where.

"Kagome! How are you?" Her uncle asked.

"Better, thanks for asking. Where's Ken?" Kagome tilted her head curiously.

"Oh, he's at one of his little friends house. I think it was Kyle's." Her aunt said. Kagome nodded.

"Okay. Can you give me the directions?" She asked. Kenny's mum nodded and took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the address and how to get there. Kagome nodded her thanks and went back into her room to get changed. She dressed in skinny jeans, a dark green tank top and slipped on a black pea coat, a red scarf and a dark green French beret. She slipped on a pair of boots and headed out. She glanced down at the bit of paper and followed its instructions. She went down the pavement, streets and past the houses until she reached the address it said. Kagome glanced at the house before going up and knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal a large woman with red hair.

"Can I help you, sweetie?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for Kenny." Kagome smiled. "I'm-"

"Oh, you must be Kenny's cousin! Come in, come in out of the cold!" Sheila beckoned her in. Kagome took the offer and stood inside cosy house. Sheila led her into the living room and told her to wait as she got the boys. Kagome sat on the couch and a little boy walked over to her.

"Hey, little fella. What's your name?" She smiled warmly.

"Ike."

"Ike, that's a great name! How old are you?"

"4(that's the age I think, okay!? DON'T JUDGE ME! T-T)." Ike sat next to her, swinging his legs. They heard the sound of footsteps and looked up as the boys entered the room.

"Hey guys! Um, I hope I'm not annoying you by being here." She said.

"No, you're never annoying!" Kenny ran over and hugged his cousin. "Kagome! So polite and considerate!" Kagome gasped and gagged.

"C-can' t b-breath-e K-K-Ken..." She choked out. Kenny quickly let her go.

"Oh jeez! Sorry! Sorry!" Kenny apologised. Kagome regained her air and smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

"What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" Kyle asked. Kagome looked at him and smiled. Kyle felt his heart beat a little faster. He wondered why but decided to just wonder later.

"I was looking for Ken and my Aunt gave me the directions to get here." She explained. "You don't mind me here, right?"

"Not at all, Kagome." Kyle smiled. Cartman began laughing again.

"Kagome and Kyle sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," He begun singing.

"Baka." Kagome mumbled. Kenny laughed.

"Huh?" Kyle, Stan and Cartman blinked in confusion. She waved her hand in dismissal.

"Never mind~" She grinned.

"Oh! Oh! I have an idea! Let's take Kagome around South Park!" Kenny jumped up and down like a kid on a sugar rush. Kagome grasped his shoulders.

"Ken. Ken. Calm down, dude. Calm." She said. Kenny slowly calmed down.

"Okay, Okay, I'm calm." Kenny grabbed Kagome's arm and grinned. "Let's go!" And with that, he hauled her out with Kyle, Stan and fata-I mean, Cartman following.

"-and that's our school, there's the mall," Kenny pointed at each place as he pulled Kagome along. "And there's Stark's Pond."

"Oh! Can we go there?" Kagome asked after she got her arm out of his grip. She smiled at the boys and clasped her hands together. "Stark's Pond looks so relaxing! Let's go~!" And with that, she sprinted off.

"H-hey! I don't want you getting lost! Wait up!" Kenny yelled. Kagome didn't listen and sped off ahead. Kenny, Kyle and Stan ran after her. Cartman tried but after three seconds, he stopped, panting.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up!" He panted. That's what you get for being a fatass, Cartman. Hehe.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Kyle exclaimed. Kagome still didn't listen and disappeared from their view.

"CRAP!" Kenny cursed. "Where'd she go?!"

"She was heading to Stark's Pond, so..." Stan shrugged and they began running towards Stark's Pond to find her sitting on a fallen log, waiting.

"You're here! Finally! Hey, where's fatso?" Kagome blinked.

"Ai! I'm not fat, I'm big boned!" Cartman was finally with them.

"Sure. Lose some weight, tubby, will ya?" Kagome rolled her eyes. She pulled off her hat, then her scarf and threw them to the side.

"Woah woah! Don't do that! You'll get a cold!" Stan exclaimed. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well, you might. I'm too warm." She said. "The tour was grand but I miss Japan."

"Why did you come here, Kagome?" Kyle asked. Kagome's lips pressed together in a thin line.

"An accident back in Japan caused me to lose my family. I, luckily, survived. Barely, though." Kagome shut her eyes and crossed her arms. "I remember it clearly. We were in the car. Mum was taking us to my archery lessons and... I'm not sure who, but a car was speeding up ahead. It crashed into us and all I saw was flames and my family's corpses before I was taken out of the car."

"Sorry for bringing it up." Kyle looked down, ashamed. Kagome set her hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't know. It's fine, Kyle. Don't worry about it. I have a new life. No need to mourn over the past most of the time." She smiled. "With Ken, Stan, Fatass-"

"AI!"

"And you, Kyle. Let's make the best of it!" She held up her hand and Kyle high fived her. "So, you're Jewish?"

"Y-you don't hate them, right?" Kyle looked uncertain.

"Oh, God no! I don't judge someone by religion. That's just stupid!" Kagome smiled. "Jews are cool! And you're cool!"

"R-really?" Kyle turned slightly red. "Y-you think I'm cool?"

"Well, hell yeah! You're a cool dude! Like Stan and Ken!"

"Ai! What about me, bitch?" Cartman exclaimed. Kagome, Stan, Kenny and Kyle glared.

"No. Definitely not." She growled. "I'm not a bitch. I'm a girl. Get it right, baka."

"What does that mean?" Stan asked.

"Idiot in Japanese." Kagome glanced at him. "So what do you do for fun around he-" She was cut off when the chorus for Oh my Juliet started playing. She reached into her pocket and checked the ID caller. "Ah, fuck." She cursed before answering. "Hey, Eri!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

"Kagome! Oh my God, put your phone on loud speaker! We have great news!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and set her phone down, putting it on speaker.

"What is it?"

"EEEEEEEEE!" The shrill shrieks made the five cover their ears. "We got you a date with Hojo!" More squeals.

"DATE!?" Kenny and Kyle exclaimed.

"Who was that?" Ayumi asked. Kagome growled.

"I'm sorry but how many times must I tell you to stop setting me on dates. I don't like Hojo. I never have and I never will! Period!" Kagome snapped. "You've been doing this ever since we were 9!"

"If you're saying no to Hojo, does that mean you have a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? No. I don't think so." Kagome shook her head and hung up. "Bakas." She grumbled.

"Wait. Why we're they speaking English?" Kenny asked.

"We've been learning it a lot so it just became a second language to us." She shrugged. Then, she clasped her hands together. "I'm feeling hungry!"

()

Me: yeeeeah. I was bored when I created this chapter because... yolo...


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kagome went to school.

Timeskip (because I'm lazy and the day is pretty uneventful)

Kagome Sat with Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman at Lunch. They ate and conversed eagerly. Well, excluding Cartman who was just stuffing his face.

"So," Kenny spoke. "This Hojo boy, huh?"

"Ugh, don't ask. Worst boy ever. He's so annoying and won't leave me alone. It's like he stalks me." She groaned in annoyance. "Besides, I feel as if he's more gay than straight. He's as straight as a circle."

"Heh," Kenny chuckled.

"Hey!" They looked up to see Wendy. "Hi there!" She waved at Kagome. The young Asian waved back shyly. Since she hung out with her little brother she was more comfortable around guys. Her so-called friends in Japan just claimed to be her friends when in reality, she wanted nothing to do with them.

"Um, hi."

"Hi, Wendy." Kyle and Kenny said. Stan just smiled, blushing.

"Um, what's your name?" Wendy asked. Kagome looked down at her plate.

"K-Kagome." The boys looked at her in shock. Why was she being so shy?

"I'm Wendy! Why don't you come and join me and my friends!" Wendy grinned. Kagome looked up and then at Kenny, as if asking silently for permission. Kenny nodded and Kagome stood up.

"O-okay, I guess." She collected her stuff and began to follow Wendy. Not before looking at Stan, Kenny and Kyle. "See you guys later." Kyle looked longingly as she left.

"Kyle? Kyle?" Stan waved a hand in front of the Jew's face.

"Kyle! Stupid Jew, wake up!" Kyle blinked at his friends.

"Sorry, guys. I was just, uh, you know, daydreaming." He said, laughing awkwardly. Cartman laughed at him.

"Yeah, daydreaming about the skinny Asian bitch!" He laughed. Kenny, Stan and Kyle glared at the fat boy.

"She's not a bitch, fatass!" Kyle snapped. "A-and I was so not daydreaming about her. I-I was thinking of... Maths!"

"Huh! Should've known, dorky Jew!"

"Shut up, Fatass!"

Kagome sat awkwardly with the other girls.

"So, Kagome," Bebe grinned. "You've been in South Park for three days. Seen any guys you think are cute yet?"

"No. Well, not cute, per say. I mean, he's nice and not bad looking." Kagome blushed slightly.

"Ooh! Who?" Red looked at her excitedly.

"Um, don't make fun of me, but Kyle's alright. I mean, sure I just met the guy but so far he's been polite and stuck up for me when fatass made fun of me."

"Brofloski?" Bebe asked. Kagome nodded. "Ah, him. I remember when we were younger. I had such a crush on him it was hilarious! Not to forget I liked his ass."Kagome giggled. She was warming up to them better than she thought.

"..." Wendy and Bebe began whispering to each other quietly.

"What are you two talking about?" Kagome blinked. The two girls grinned.

"Nothing~!" Kagome was confused but shrugged it off anyway.

"I bet we can hook them up by the end of this school year." Wendy said.

"No. I think by Christmas." Bebe said.

"Wanna bet?"

"Ten bucks?"

"Deal!"

The two girls nodded at each other quietly and turned back to their two friends.

"Um, so where are you from?" Red asked.

"Oh, I'm from Japan." Kagome shrugged.

"You miss it?" Wendy questioned.

"Yes. But, Ken, my uncle and aunt are my only living relatives now. I have to get used to it. When I get older I'm going to move back." The look on Kagome's face grew distant. She shook head and smiled. "Enough about me, what about you guys?"

The girls chatted animatedly, talking about music, swapping numbers and whatnot. They finished their lunch, put the trays away and continued talking in the hallways.

"So, what good Japanese songs do you know?" Red asked.

"Oh, many. One of my favourites is Meikyuu Butterfly by Nana Mizuki. Here." Kagome pulled out her phone, searched for the song and played it. Wendy, Bebe and Red nodded their heads to the beat.

"It's really great!" Wendy grinned and Kagome stopped the tune.

"Yeah! It was great talking to you girls but I need to find Ken. See you in class!" Kagome waved and smiled before setting off.

"Bye!" The three other girls called. Kagome searched through the school for her cousin until she found them by the lockers. Their backs were facing her so she decided to give them a little scare. She glanced over them and decided who to jump.

Cartman? Nah, he might crush her.

Stan? Eh, he was taller than her.

Kyle? Yeah...

Sneaking up behind them silently, she leaped.

"HELLO!" She grinned as the four boys yelped loudly. Kyle glanced at her.

"Jesus Christ, dude!" Stan exclaimed. A cute w mouth appeared on Kagome's lips and she laughed.

"Haha! Got you!" She got off and held up a piece sign. "Your faces! Priceless!"

"Why pounce on me?" Kyle asked.

"Kenny' s my cousin, Stan is way taller than me so it wouldn't work, fatso would crush me and you were the only option." Kagome shrugged. Then she blinked. "That sounded better in my head."

"Oh! Did you hear about the class trip coming up?" Stan asked. The other four nodded.

"Yeah! Wow, an art museum!" Excitement rushed through Kagome. "I bet it's gonna be brilliant!"

"Hope my parents say yes!" Stan grinned. The bell rang and they made their way back to class.

()

Me: I'm not really lazy. I just don't like school xD


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, we'll see you two when you get back! I can't believe it's going to be two weeks!" Kenny's dad said(I forgot what his parents are called).

"We'll bring you all back something nice!" Kagome waved at her aunt, uncle and two other cousins as they went aboard the bus. They looked for a place to sit.

"Hey! Over here!" Kagome looked up to see Stan waving them over from the back. The two cousins joined them. Kagome sat facing the back with Wendy next to the window. In front of them was Stan and Kyle. On the other two seats facing the front were Kenny and Cartman.

"Hey, Wendy." Kagome smiled at Wendy. Wendy smiled back.

"Hey, Kagome! How are you doing?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm great!" The two girls rambled on about different things before the bus lurched forward. Then they were off.

"The Sunset hotel sounds lovely." Kagome said. "I thought we were just going to the art museum! This day just keeps on getting better and better!"

"Alright, children!" Miss Garrison called. "When we get there I want you all to pair up!" Wendy and Stan looked at each other. Kenny looked at Timmy who just exclaimed 'Timmy!' Cartman looked at Kyle.

"Dude. I hate you." Kyle rolled his eyes. The fat boy looked at Kagome expectantly. She shook her head and turned to Kyle.

"Kyle?"

"Why not?" Kyle smiled.

"Goddamnit guys." He grumbled. Kagome at Kyle and leaned in, whispering quietly.

"Thank God. Just in time too." Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Kagome, do you like the song God is a girl?" Wendy asked.

"God is a girl, wherever you are. Do you believe it, can you receive it? God is a girl, whatever you say. Do you believe it, can you receive it?" Kagome sang. "That song?"

"Yeah!" Wendy nodded.

"Gotta love it!" Kagome raised her thumbs and smiled.

"Yeah!" Wendy raised her thumbs too.

"Remembering me, discover and see. All over the world, she's known as a girl." Then Wendy joined in and the two girls sung. "To those who are free, their minds shall be keep. Forgotten as the past, 'cause history will last." Both girls grinned. "God is a girl, wherever you are. Do you believe it, can you receive it. God is a girl, whatever you say. Do you believe it, can you receive it?" They continued singing random songs as they travelled.

"... You're a liar, a cheat, unfaithful dog. You threw away all our love and trust. It's so hard to see just who you are. You've been stricken with amnesia. Amnesia!" The two girls grinned at each other.

"This is fun!" Kagome clasped her hands together.

"Yes! We should have a weekly karaoke night!" Wendy suggested. Kagome nodded eagerly. Suddenly, the bus jerked to a stop quickly. Kagome yelped and, since there were no seatbelts, she flew forward. She shut her eyes and crashed.

"Sweet Jesus!" She growled. She placed her hands on something and sat up, shaking her head. Kagome opened her eyes only to look into green eyes. Then, the young Asian realised it was Kyle. Her cheeks dusted pink then grew red when she realised her hands were placed on his thighs. "HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS, SORRY!" She pulled back and shut her eyes. She quickly got up and sprinted off the bus after half of the class went. Kyle just blinked.

Then he blinked again.

Then again.

"What just happened?" He asked. Everyone was clueless. They got off the bus and partnered up. Kyle looked around the crowds of his class, looking for Kagome until he spotted her. He sprinted over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him and blushed.

"S-sorry about that." Kagome said shyly. "I'd rather forget about it."

"Yeah. Me too." Kyle smiled. He grabbed her hand. Kagome glanced down at their intertwined fingers.

"Huh?"

"Oh, i-it's Miss Garrison's rule when we're on trips. We have to hold hands with our partner." Kyle stammered slightly. Kagome nodded slowly, letting that information slip into her head as the class walked inside the Sunset Hotel. They stood in the lobby and Miss Garrison went to check them in.

"Oh my God!" Token exclaimed and ran over to the Asian and the Jew. "Are you together?"

"... in what way?" Kagome asked.

"Together together."

"No. We're just partners." Token looked a bit disappointed.

"That's too bad. You two should be." He said and walked back to his partner. The two just stood there. Then, Kagome laughed.

_"And risk ruining a great friendship? Nuh uh."_ She thought.

"Alright, children," Miss Garrison said, making them look at her. "With your partner and another pair, you will share a room. Join up, children, and I'll give you your keys." Kagome and Kyle immediately went to Stan and Wendy. Miss Garrison handed them the key that read room 169(hehe sorry. I had to put that XD ) on it and they made their way to the room with their luggage. Kagome was the first person in the room and she collapsed onto the bed next to the window.

"I call dibs!" She exclaimed. Wendy walked in. Then Stan and then Kyle who shut the door behind him. Wendy sat on the bed next to Kagome's, Stan sat on the one next to Wendy's and Kyle got the last one.

Knock knock!

"Come in!" Wendy called and Miss Garrison walked in.

"You four, you have another partner with you since here wasn't any more available rooms. Here ya go, Katharine." Miss Garrison pushed a girl in and walked out. Katharine had very dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had rectangular glasses and she was holding a blue duffel bag and a school bag. She looked around shyly.

"U-uh, hi." She stammered. She walked over to the sofa and pulled out the lower part which was a bed. She set her bags on it and glanced at the four friends innocently.

"I'm, uh, Katharine."

"Hey, dude, I'm Stan."

"Hey! I'm Wendy."

"Kyle."

"I'm Kagome."

Katharine smiled slightly.

"It's nice to meet you all."

()

Me: Okay guys. Basically, Katharine is me. Only a more shy version. Don't worry. There will be an OC that pairs up with her and he won't be revealed until, like, two chapters or something. Hope you liked this chappie!


End file.
